Desires within Me
by tmichele
Summary: This is a Jerza and Gruvia based story with a little Nalu later on. There will be romance. I thought it would have violence but it didn't :P sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_Erza stared up at here ceiling. It was moving day but she couldn't seem to get up and move. Her mind was distracted, haunted by the one person her heart forever longed for but couldn't have._

_"Erza! Come on! The moving truck isn't going to wait you know!"_

_Erza Scarlet finally found the energy to get up. It was moving day after all._

...

The Fairy Tail guild was growing and the master decided he wanted to give his guild somewhere to live always. He bought a piece of land on the ocean front so that he could build an amazing complex where guild members could live for cheap rent and always be together. Naturally everyone jumped to get a spot in the complex. And today was the unveiling of the new housing complex for this rowdy guild.

The halls bustled with people and laughter as Erza made her way to her new room. She put on a smile for everyone and generally wanted to be happy but couldn't. She was troubled with thoughts she just couldn't run away from.

"Erza! Juvia is living in the room next to her! That's so great Juvia is happy."

Erza, stunned and dazed looked up to see the blue haired water mage opening the door right next to hers.

"Yes, that is great!" Erza wanted to be happy but couldn't find the strength in herself. Juvia sensed how troubled Erza's mind was but before she could comprehend it she was into a room but the her friend.

"Juvia... I need someone to talk to... I can't go to Lucy or Mira or Levy or anyone... But I need to talk to someone..." Erza's head was pointed toward the ground. Juvia was stunned that Erza Scarlet, one of the bravest mages in Fairy Tail was so... Well alone.

Juvia lifted Erza's face and smiled a gently little smile. "Juvia is hear to listen and help."

Erza gulped and tears started to run down the scarlet headed maidens eyes. "I miss Jellal... I want him here with me Juvia... But..."

Erza cried into Juvia's welcoming arms. She understood the feelings of want well because she was also in love and he acted as if he didn't want her. It hurt to see Erza cry like this, Juvia's eyes burned from the tears she wanted to shed but couldn't. It was her turn to be strong for her friend.

"Erza... if he loves you, he'll come find you. He'll want to be with you as bad as you want him. Juvia thinks that he wants you but he can't have you. So please, stop crying. Things will be okay. Juvia promises." Juvia lifted Erza's head and wiped some of the tears on her cheek. The two girls understood each other which was what mattered the most to them. Their hearts yearned for the men they wanted.

...

Gray stood in his new apartment walking back and forth. He had been trying to find Juvia all day but couldn't seem too. Gray usually kept every ounce of his feelings, like love and all the gushy stuff, to himself. But he yearn to have one girl and one girl only. He could never think of the words to say to her though. Gray could never fully understand his feelings for her.

_Where is she? Maybe I should tell her how I feel about her? What?! No... But she always says..._

Grays thoughts burned from thinking of his beautiful blue headed water mage. How she could stand him, how she always believed in him...

_She likes me, so why cant I tell her I love her?!_

But he knew the answer to that. He didn't want to get rejected... But it angered him to think about another man possibly entering his Juvia's life and taking her away. He'd die before letting that happen. But before he could continue that thought he heard a faint knock on his door. He practically ran to it to find the one person he wanted to see more than anything.

"Gray-sama... I'm sorry if i worried you I was-" But before she could even finish her sentence she was grabbed into his room, into his arms and the door shutting abruptly. She was stunned by his action and a red flush overcame her face.

"I looked everywhere for you! I couldn't find you and no one knew where you were and... I thought... Someone..." Gray face was a dark red. He never shown this much affection to her; He didn't want to denied by the one he loved. But Juvia rapped her arms around him and smiled into his bare shoulder.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay but where were you? Don't do that again." Gray looked down into her face. Her smile was so gentle he wanted to kiss her lips...

"I was with Erza. She lives in the room next to me." Juvia didn't want anyone to know that she seen Erza cry or what they talked about. It was their secret.

"Okay. Next time I'll check there then." Gray smiled. The urge to kiss Juvia was more powerful. But he didn't just want to kiss her, he wanted to have her in every way possible. He wanted her to know she would always be his. And what didn't help was that they were still in an embrace. Gray finally let go of Juvia's body, even though he didn't want to.

"I'm going to go now. I want to freshen up." Juvia rushed out of his room. He loved her little nervous and shy self. But Gray wasn't alone for long. He looked toward his now open window to a familiar face.

"I was expecting you to come earlier you know. Then maybe you could of talked to her." Gray's face was as serious as stone.

"I was held up. I didn't want to get caught."

Gray snickered, "I would of hidden you, ya know. Beside, you need to see her. I have a feeling she wants to see you Jellal."

Gray faced his new found friend. Jellal stared back at him knowing exactly what he meant. He should of been here, been with her.

"You did have a visitor however. I wouldn't want to interrupt your meeting with Juvia."

"Yeah.. I guess your right. But you need to see Erza. It's time man." Gray looked at Jellal seriously. Both of them knew what they had to do. They needed to tell the ones they love how they felt.

"Erza..." Jellal muttered. He needed to see the girl he named after her intoxicating hair. The girl he loved ever since forever.

* * *

**So I decided to write this because why the hell not ya know? I thought it was intersting and well, we'll see where this goes. I think this is a beautiful start to something even more amazing, dont you ? If not I'm sorry I suck. **


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since the new Fairy Tail guild complex has opened to house the rowdy bunch. Everyone got all settled in and were enjoying themselves finally. Erza and Juvia spent a lot of time talking after move in day. They became so close as friends. Erza confined in her as did Juvia. Everyone was happy, expect for one member of the guild.

Gray was busy all week preparing his room for two. Jellal and him agreed he could stay there so that Jellal could get up the courage to talk to Erza. But both males seemed to be procrastinating on doing so.

Gray still didn't know what to make of his feelings for Juvia, so he tried to avoid her, which wasn't hard since her and Erza started to be so close.

Jellal was making excuses to not see Erza because he was afraid of rejection and how she'd react.

Both males secluded themselves in their room, waiting for the right moment that wasn't coming.

...

Juvia and Erza had been sitting in Juvia's room for over an hour in silence. Her mind was roaming to her favorite ice mage who she felt distant towards. they hadn't really made contact the move in day. Juvia thought of the embrace he had her in and how she longed to be closer to Gray in ways no one but him should know. Juvia thought of him kissing her, laying on his bed with him, cuddling with him at night before they go to sleep. She loved Gray but how could she tell him that?

Erza was deep in thought about her own love life. She missed Jellal. She wanted him to come to her room, be with her even if it's for the last time in their entire lives. Erza wanted to kiss her love, show him he was the only one for her. But soon her thoughts would get interrupted but Lucy running into Juvia's room unannounced out of breath. Both girls looked at the blonde surprised.

"Sorry Juvia... I just... I need to talk to you..." Lucy's face was flushed pink.

"Lucy, whats going on?" Erza stood up ready to defend her fellow guild mate when she really looked at Lucy.

"Guys, you should sit down. I really need to talk to someone."

"Of course Lucy, Juvia is always here for you."

"As am I. So whats going on?" Erza and Juvia gave Lucy a puzzled looked. She didn't appear hurt in anyway and wasn't panting anymore. But her face was flushed a rosy pink.

"I think I'm in love with Natsu and last night he waltzed into my room, with out warning again, and snuggled with me. And in his sleep he said... He said he... Loved me..." Lucy's face turned redder. She was so embarrassed. Erza looked at Lucy and smiled. She put her hand on Lucy's shoulder and smiled a warm smile. "Erza whats wrong?"

Erza looked Lucy in the face and told her how she was feeling. She told Lucy about Jellal and how much she missed him. Then Juvia told her that she thought Gray hated her and stuff. They two girls opened up to the blonde. Lucy grabbed Juvia and Erza into a big hug. she squeezed them so tight and lovingly. The three girls began to cry, feeling each others pain. They all knew what the others were feeling. And they knew Lucy understood.

... As Lucy was walking back to her room she spotted Grays room and paused. She wanted to know what was going on. Even in the guild hall there was something unusual about Grays behavior. Lucy walked to the door and saw that it was unlocked.

_Gray doesn't knock on my doors so why should I knock on his?!_

Lucy barged into the room to find not only Gray but Jellal sitting in the room casually reading books. Both males looked up to a stunned Lucy. It was like the room froze. Gray got up quickly and shut the door Jellal walked over to Lucy about to say something but the words didn't come out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Lucy screamed. She was so confused. "If your here why haven't you seen Erza and YOU! Why haven't you visited Juvia lately? I don't know whats going on her but someone better explain before i go tell them both-"

"NO!" Both Jellal and Gray interrupted.

"Look you can't tell either of them that Jellal's here or anything about me, you got it?" Gray's face was as serious as could be. He looked worried.

"Whats going on then? And why are you here Jellal? Erza misses you so why haven't you seen her you jerk?!" Lucy realized what she blurted out to late. But Jellal wasn't surprised or fazed. He looked almost as sad as Erza.

"Me and Gray have agreed to live here together. And I want to see Erza but... I don't know right now..." Jellal's face dropped. He looked so pitiful.

Gray and Jellal sat Lucy down and started to explain how they encountered each other and have been planning on moving in to the complex together to be close to their ladies. They explained their feelings for the two and blurted out that they wee both to scared to confront the two of them. Lucy sat silently as she listened. She didn't know what to say. She was about to say something when her pink headed partner burst into Grays room. Natsu didn't realize he'd find the three of them talking and didn't realize he just got himself into a huge mess he didn't want to be in.

...

Natsu walked Lucy to her room and was invited to stay a while. After their conversation with Gray and Jellal, Natsu mind was a jumbled mess. He was looking for Lucy to ask her to go on this quest with her, an easy job that would only take a week. Just him and her, the way he liked it. He didn't know he'd stumble into a mess of emotions. He had his own to deal with. He was constantly think of Lucy and what he wanted from her, how he wanted her...

_Focus Natsu. Stop thinking of Lucy naked... Her body lathered in soap... My hands touching all over her delicate skin. STOP!_

"Hey Natsu are you okay?" Natsu looked up to the sweet voice of his favorite gal. He nodded trying not to go back to his thoughts.

Natsu laid on his back on Lucy's bed as she got ready to go into bed as well.

"Do you think those guys will tell them?" Lucy spoke softly. Natsu turned to look at his partner. He looked at the one he loved. Natsu knew well what those guys were feeling because he felt the same way for Lucy. Natsu moved a piece of hair out of Lucy's eyes and smiled.

"Lets go on a quest for a little while. I picked an easy one out that I know you'd like. They'll figure it out." Lucy smiled a nodded.

Lucy snuggled up to Natsu wrapped his arms around her. He loved her so much, no matter if she knew it or not. And as they both drifted into sleep, they both smiled knowing they were with the one they loved.

* * *

**soooooooooooooooooo yeah. Theres going to be some lemon. soon guys soon. its because i can and will. lol. hopefully i get more inspiration tomorrow. but for now its good night. byeeeeeeee. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**GUYS ! OMG! THERES NOT ENOUGH GRUVIA SMUT IN THIS WORLD TO GO AROUND! WE MUST MAKE MORE AND MORE AND MORE BECAUSE WE MUST! AND SOME MORE NALU AND JERZA AND GAVY! UGH DKLJSLGSDLGKSJDG! FUCK! I WILL MAKE MORE AND MORE AND MORE! SDHKJGDSHGS!**

* * *

The guild hall was busy and loud like usual. Erza sat quietly at the bar, her hands under her chin.

"Whats wrong Erza?" Mira starred. Erza stood quiet, not wanting to explain herself to he childhood enemy. Since Natsu and Lucy left for there quest three days ago, Juvia became more distant and quiet. On top of that, where ever Erza went she felt like she was being followed. Erza could handle herself of course but she felt strange, like she wanted this person to keep following her.

"Erza..." She finally looked up at a worried Mirajane who couldn't help but want to know what was up. Worry filled Mirajane's eyes as Erza still didn't speak. Just as Mira was going to ask Erza again, Gray plowed through the guild doors.

His eyes searched all over the place till they targeted the scarlet headed mage. He walked until he was behind her and reached his arm out to touch her shoulder. Then with all his strength started to pull her with him towards the guild doors.

"UNHAND ME GRAY," Erza screamed, but to no use. Gray kept dragging her out the guild doors all the way to the apartment building. By that time Erza had attacked him and beat him up but Gray still kept on. He wouldn't speak and that just made Erza even more mad. As they walked up the stairs to Erza's room, he stopped and looked down at the scarlet headed mage.

"Go to your room and stay there." Grays command caught Erza off guard but when she didn't move he kept dragging her til Gray, very roughly through her into her room and locked her door from the outside. Erza looked confused and dazed. As she looked around however, her eyes spotted something, a figure. As her eyes adjusted to the light she made out his blue hair and the red design on his face.

"Jellal... How are you.." She said just before his lips captured hers.

...

Gray walked down the hall to the stairs.

_Gotta find Juvia. I just gotta..._

He ran out the doors to the training area he saw Gajeel and Juvia head in this morning with Levy. Juvia hadn't been around much and was constantly practicing. He knew she was trying to distract herself from think of him but he did nothing but think about her. He wanted to protect her. Juvia was his and he was going to make that clear. As Gray approached the hill he saw Levy and Gajeel walking down the hill with Lilly right behind them. Gray studied the couple and envied Gajeel for being able to tell Levy how he felt. Gray stepped forward and ran up the hill. Once he was there, he saw Juvia wasn't there. He looked around, noticing it was dark out.

_She hates the dark. Of course she would of left before them.. I'm an Idiot._

"Gray-sama?" Gray turned around startled to see Juvia standing behind him, a ball in her hands. "Gray-sama why are you up here?"

Juvia looked concerned. She knew she was trying to get her mind off of him but couldn't. But now, as he stood before her she didn't know what to think.

"Why are you up here alone? It's dark." Gray grabbed Juvia's small hand and started to walk away. Of course Juvia would have never minded this if she didn't think he hated her. Just as he was about to go down the hill with his hand in hers, she pulled her hand away. Gray stopped startled by this action and turned towards Juvia. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Gray-sama, why are you doing this? Playing with Juvia's feelings. Juvia wants you to stop it. Juvia wants you to stop pretending you care for her. Juvia is tired of crying for you." Juvia's tears slid down her face. Gray clenched his fist. "Juvia wants Gray to leave her alone."

Gray's eyes turned towards her and suddenly he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her face and kissed her delicate lips. Gray pulled Juvia's body into his.

As Gray pulled away, He starred into her eyes. "Juvia, I love you. And I couldn't just say that to you. I can't open up to everyone and it's hard... I'm sorry... Juvia please don't leave my side." Gray pulled her face into his and she relaxed against him, kissing him back fully.

Just as they pulled away, they heard rustling in the distance and looked toward a tree to see Gajeel and Levy ease dropping. Gray's face fell and Juvia's turned a dark red as they both starred at the other couple not so far away.

"Well... we'll be going now! Bye Juvia! Bye Gray!" Levy screamed as she rushed Gajeel away. As they ran away, Gray grabbed Juvia's hand and pulled her tightly against his body.

"Lets go." Gray smiled down at Juvia and he grabbed her hand as they walked back to the apartment building.

* * *

Gajeel was tired, after running away from the couple who seen them.

"This is what we get for ease dropping. Next time, we need to mind our busy shrimp." Levy ignored him while skipping along. Gajeel couldn't help but think she was the most adorable little woman in the world.

"They wouldn't of seen us if you hadn't pushed me. And beside, I wanted to know what was going on between those two. Didn't you?"

Gajeel looked up at the sky and started to think back to when Juvia asked to join them. She'd stay there after they left and would be there before they came. He knew something was wrong but didn't expect to find out it was all about Gray.

"They're cute together, aren't they?" Levy smiled up at Gajeel who couldn't help but smile back at his girl.

"Not as cute as you shrimp." Levy pushed her hand into his as they walked together.

"Now all that needs to happen is Natsu and Lucy." Levy spoke, so sure that the two would be together.

Gajeel groaned. _Natsu couldn't figure out his feelings even if his life depended on it._

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. this took me forever to write because i'm preparing to move and stuff and i cant concentrate. Hopefully I will update soon. Please down hate me because i cut off the Erza/Jellal scene. LOL. I like cliff hangers. :P **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not Updating. I moved so I've been busy.**

* * *

Gray walked to his room, not even attempting to hear Juvia's protest on how she has to get back. He opened the door and pulled her in.

She looked around in amazement. She had never stepped foot in his room, and now being in it just took her a second to comprehend. Juvia looked around his white and blue room filled with miniature ice sculptures. He had a white dresser and a big blue and white king sing bed. The whole room was painted white with a few blue stripes all around the room. There was a door off to the side which Juvia guessed was his bathroom. But as she scanned the room once more she starred at his bed. It was huge with blue and white stripes, everything matching. Her thoughts started to roam, thinking about them spread out on his bed, doing things she never would have thought he'd do to her.

Gray pulled her out the trance she was in towards the bed. He sat down. still holding her hand in his. He loved the warmth he gave her, not only by holding hands but by the way his cold iced heart beat faster. He brought her hand to his lips, closing his eyes as he kissed her hand. But his kisses didn't stop at her hand; they went up her arm. Then he lifted his head to a blushing Juvia. Her breath was a little heavier. His eyes met hers.

Juvia's face got a darker shade of red.

"Gray-sama... Can I go.."

"I don't want you to leave my side Juvia... I can't"

Juvia's face must have been scarlet now.

"Gray-sama... Juvia just want to shower and change... Juvia practiced all day... Juvia's filthy." Gray frowned as he let go of her warm hand. He stood up, his lips inching from hers.

Gray noticed all so well how Juvia's body tensed up, being so close to him and all. He leaned forward capturing her lips with his. She was like ice, so tense and solid and unnerving. Finally, she surrendering to his kiss. He pulled her closer to him, angry with the layers on their bodies still restricting his touch.

"Gray.." Juvia looked at him with pleading eyes, knowing she wanted to get cleaned up and look even more amazing then she already did. He sighed and let her go.

"You have an hour. No more, no less. I don't want to be away from you anymore." Gray's eyes looked down on Juvia's like a little lost puppy, lonely from being so cold hearted.

"Then Juvia will also get some things to stay by Gray's side." Juvia touched his face and smiled. So warm and lovingly, Gray couldn't help but to kiss her soft lips again.

"Hurry back..." Gray let Juvia go as she walked away from him. But before she opened the door to leave she looked back to the frozen Gray and smiled.

"I will be back." Juvia left in a hurry after shutting the door, knowing he would be waiting for her to return.

...

Erza was taking deep breathes as she cried in Jellal's arms. When she first saw him, an hour or so before, he kissed her so passionately that it brought her to tears.

Erza wasn't weak but when it came to Jellal, her world crumbled. She never understood her feelings for him or why she even felt this way. But she just laided there in his arms, on her bed, crying as he ran his fingers through her soft hair and held her hand.

She loved being in his arms, its the only place she always wanted to be.

"I'm sorry Erza... I'm sorry for.." Erza looked up and seen the tears well up in his eyes.

"Jellal... I love you... Please stay with me..." Both were taken aback by her words. But she knew they were true. She always wanted to tell him, always wanted to confess to him but could never do it.

"I love you too Erza. I've always loved you. I never want to hurt you again..." Erza pushed her body up to kiss his lips.

This time, neither hesitated to passionately kiss each other. Their lips battled for dominance. Erza pushed Jellal back, making him gasp, giving her the opportunity to explore more of his mouth. Their bodies leaned up and pushed into each other, both kneeling on her bed. Jellal touched the hem of Erza's shirt being as gently as he could be. She wasn't having gently however. She wanted, no needed, her man now. She pulled as the fabric covering his chest, urging him to take it off the thin fabric. Their tongues battled as they both struggled to contain their excitement any longer.

They released each others lips just long enough to shed each other of their shirts and Erza bra. Jellal then turned both over, her back now to the bed. They're lips met once again, devouring each other. Jellal's bulge pressed against Erza's stomach. She moaned, touching his hard chest and shoulders, rubbing everything and anything she could on his body. Jellal's mouth headed south, moving to her neck down her collarbone to the top of her breast. He gently raised his hand to her breast, rubbing her nipple with his thumb, driving her absolutely wild. He couldn't resist himself much longer and lowered his lips and tongue to caress her now erect nipple. Erza arched her back, loving every second of his body on hers.

He looked into her eyes as he sucked on her nipple, making Erza's wetness grow stronger. He moved to her other breast doing the exact same thing to it. He then moved down, he needed more. Jellal kissed down her soft stomach to the hem of her skirt that he didn't ask for permission to rip off, along with her panties. Jellal sat up to behold the sight before him. Erza was panting, her chest raising and falling, her legs rubbing together. Jellal groaned, lowering himself to her lips.

Erza's sense heightened as he started to kiss her again. She pulled her legs up and around Jellal, grinding his manhood into her womanhood. They both gasped and moaned. Erza's hands reached down to the waist band of his pants tugging at them. Jellal wouldn't stop kissing her lips and caressing her skin.

_She smells so good and she taste so good and... _His thoughts stopped in his tracks as Erza finally got his pants down enough for her to touch the hidden flesh. He groaned, slumping his head down into her shoulder as she touched his bare skin, the tiniest amount of his erection. Jellal took the rest of his pants off to reveal the rest of him.

Erza Gasped at the length of his erection. It stood proud, just for her. her face turned a bright red as Jellal's body hovered over hers. Erza couldn't think clearly and wrapped her legs around his waist bringing his erection almost into her until Jellal stopped her.

"Erza... After this... I don't think-"

"Then don't think. Just give me all of you."

With out another word, Jellal sheathed himself inside of Erza as she let out a long moan arching her back. Jellal groaned at the sight, his arousal getting harder within her.

He moved slowly within her, making Erza make the sexiest sounds. Jellal's last restraint felt as she grabbed his shoulders, digging her names into his skin. Jellal was going to make love to the woman he wants to be with for the rest of his life.

...

Juvia walked into her room and instantly stopped. She started to listen and heard the sounds of Erza half screaming half moaning Jellal's name. Juvia blushed and hurried into her shower. She was determined to get back to Gray as soon as possible. As she washed herself, her lower stomach tingled and Juvia shifted her thighs. The tingling went lower until it was between her thighs. She hurried out the shower and rushed to get dressed and pack a bag to stay with Gray. When she was finally finished, she stood silently in her room before leaving listening, once again to Erza and her lover.

_She's happy. Finally. _Juvia smiled and walked out of her room.

As she walked down the hall to Grays room she ran into a blonde woman looking ever angry. Juvia looked to the person who was still storming down the hall and recognized it was Lucy. As soon as she looked back to the direction Lucy came from, Natsu was stumbling after her, his face red and worried. But he didn't stop, continuing to follow the celestial mage. Juvia shock her head and kept walking.

_They'll figure it out._

Juvia then stopped at Gray's door and knocked. not a second later did Gray open it and pull her into such a loving embrace.

"I missed you." Gray smiled into Juvia's hair.

"Juvia was not gone that long. But she also missed you." Juvia smiled into his chest.

"Hey, I have a question did you hear-"

"Erza and Jellal? Yes Juvia did." Juvia's face flushed a bright red as Gray laughed.

"So have you figured out who did it then? Got those two together I mean?" Juvia's confused face answered all his questions. "Come in and I'll explain. Okay?" Gray smiled as both of them entered his room, shutting the world out of their world.


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu followed Lucy, panicking. "Lucy slow down... I didn't mean too-"

"NATSU DRAGNEEL YOU ARE A BASTARD! WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT TO ME?"

"Lucy I didn't know it would upset you that much."

"Natsu how would you not know that it wouldn't upset me that you dreamed of Lisanna and not me?"

Natsu stopped and looked away. Natsu had a dream of Lucy and Lisanna entered randomly but instead of telling Lucy the truth, he lied. But he never knew lying would upset her, especially since she never showed interest in him and then when he woke up and told her she screamed at him. He tried to take back what he said but she wouldn't listen.

"Lucy listen-"

"NO! I'M TIRED OF LISTENING TO YOUR CRAP!"

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled. It surprised the both of them but Natsu held his composure. He was so angry..

_Why is she all mad? She doesn't care about me like that. Why the fuck am I in trouble?!_

"I'm not going to deal with you yelling at me anymore Luc... I'm not going to keep trying to tell you the truth if you won't listen. And then you act like its all my fault when you never tell me how you feel or that you even CARE about me like that and I'm not going to keep letting you yell when I lied. My dream was about you Luc... Not Lisanna... Shes just a friend. An old crush. But you don't believe me anyways.." Natsu turned and started to walk towards his room. He was angry and sad. He couldn't think straight. As he reached his door her heard running and looked up.

Lucy was running straight towards him, tears running down her eyes. She was so angry that when she finally listened she felt overwhelmed.

_He loves me? _Lucy thought. She wanted to believe it but the only way was to tell him how she felt. When she got to him she was out of breath. She looked into his surprised face, tears still rolling down hers.

"Natsu I've always loved you... I can't... I can't stand the thought of anyone else loving you and I'm jealous... I was jealous... I thought you didn't love me... I thought-" Natsu grabbed Lucy and kissed her, pressing her back to his door.

"Please stop crying..." Natsu pleaded. He hated to see her sad.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he swung his door open, bringing both of them into a secluded area, just the two of them.

...

Gray held Juvia in his arms. She had fallen asleep while on his bed talking. He loved when she talked about random things or just about anything. Gray still, however, didn't confess his love for her. He wish he could open up to her more. For Christ sake, he loved her to no end. Gray wanted to spend the rest of his life with this water mage.

"Gray-sama?" He was surprised to hear Juvia's voice, he didn't know she was awake.

"Yes Juvia."

"What have you been thinking about?"

Gray blushed. He didn't expect her to notice him being caught in so much thought.

"You can tell Juvia anything. Juvia will never judge you, she loves you." Juvia looked up and smiled at her scarlet faced Gray.

"Juvia..." _This is my your chance Gray... Don't mess this up, _Grays thoughts consumed him. But he knew it was now or never."Juvia, I love you... I've always loved you.. You mean everything thing to me... I wanna spend my life with you... Juvia-" Before he could finish, Juvia leaned up and kissed his firm lips.

It took a second to process, but Gray finally kissed her back, pulling her against him harder. Juvia moaned into his mouth, making Gray a little more aroused then he already felt.

_The girl I love is-_ Gray lost concentration when Juvia's mouth moved down his jawline to his neck. Juvia found the perfect spot on his neck to bite, getting a grunt out of Gray. Juvia's hands wandered around Gray's body. Gray exhaled hard while Juvia's hands roamed lower and lower. Gray smashed his face down on to Juvia's, moving his own hands down to her lower back. Juvia moaned into the kiss, not wanting the kiss to end.

"Juvia.. We have too.. Stop," Gray exclaimed between kisses. Juvia however wasn't planning to stop until she tasted him.

"So can Juvia do one thing before we stop?" Gray looked confused but nodded, blushing heavily.

Juvia took in a big breath and started to take off Gray's pants. Her hands worked in unison with her mouth, moving along his neck. She finally was able to pull down his pants while biting and licking spots on his neck. Gray was panting but trying to stop her, even if he never wanted to stop.

_Jeez, I don't think I can hold back soon. I don't think-_ His train of thought lost because Juvia's mouth was now lowered to his now erect member. She licked his tip, breaking every last restraint Gray had in his body. He wasn't going to resist her any longer.

Juvia's mouth journeyed down his member, licking every inch of his hard appendage. Gray grunted but she continued. She didn't care if she didn't get fulfilled, Gray needed to know she was all his. The sensation her mouth gave him drove him wild. He started to thrust his hips into her mouth when she went back down. Juvia moaned.

"Juvia.. Get up.." Gray's hoarse pants surprised Juvia. This was her fist time ever doing something like this, and for it to be with Gray, that made it even more amazing. As she got up Gray grabbed her and pushed her onto the bed, kissing any part of her body that he could reach with his lips. Ripping at her clothes, Gray's kisses continued with a panting Juvia, moaned Grays name over and over again. He loved hearing his name come out of her beautiful mouth. Finally Gray ripped off the last piece of clothing, throwing it with the other forgotten fabric. He couldn't hold on to much longer, his appendage hardening even more by just hearing her moan.

"Juvia..." _What am I suppose to say? _"Juvia I need"

"Gray. Please. I. Need. More." Juvia stared straight into Grays eyes before he plunged into her womanhood.

"Your so tight. uhhh" Gray pushed his self into her, so deep. Juvia screamed from the pain and the incredible feeling.

Gray stopped once he was buried deep inside her, panting from the feeling her insides were giving her. Juvia's back was arched while she moaned. Gray loved the look on her face. He wanted her to scream his name all through the night. Gray lowered his head to her right nipple and started to tease her, making her cry out in joy. He played with her nipple in his mouth while he rubbed the other between his thumb and index finger. Juvia shuddered when Gray started to slowly move inside her again. She loved the sensations he was giving her body. She loved him.

Just as Juvia was getting used to their position, Gray pulled out and sat her on his lap, thrusting into her. Juvia arched her back as she lifted her hips to thrust with Gray. Gray and Juvia moaned together, repeating each others names. Gray got up, wrapping her legs around his hips as he stood beside his bed, fucking her in the air. Juvia moaned as she thrust her hips into his, screaming in satisfaction.

"Cum for me Juvia. Cum." Gray's voice drove over the edge, making her cum on his member. Her walls clenched him, making him move faster and faster while she rode the wave of her orgasm. Soon he was even at the end of her ropes, with her about to cum again. He moved harder and faster making his knees weak. Juvia screamed at her second release and Gray released his seed inside of Juvia.

Gray collapsed on Juvia's body that landed on him huge bed. Their pants receding, as Juvia snuggled into his neck kissing the piece of skin infront of her.

_This is never going to end. _Gray grunted as Juvia moaned as she kissed his shoulder. _All night long sounds great._

...

Natsu was on his bed listening to the night. But really what he was hearing was annoying the crap out of him. He could hear Juvia and Gray's screams for four doors down and he could faintly hear Erza who was on the other side of the building.

_Why the hell is everyone having fucking sex?! Me and Lucy aren't but then again why would we she still wont talk to me even though she'd in my bathroom, going to take a shower in my shower. And she'd going to get naked... and rub her body... and... WHAT THE FUCK NATSU GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF WHY DON'T YOU!_ Natsu face palmed his head, pissed at himself. He started to listen to Lucy who was in his bathroom. _What is she even-_

Lucy opened the door a little to see him. "Natsu can you... sit in here while I shower?" Lucy looked nervous. The whole time she was in his room, she cried in his arms. Then asked unexpectedly to take a shower. Natsu nodded and once she told him she was in the shower he walked in, steam surrounding him. He could see the out line of her body though the translucent glass.

Lucy couldn't get her mind off the simple fact he was standing in the same bathroom she was showering in. He finally sat down on the floor against the wall. His shirt was already off, showing off his broad shoulders, his toned abs slightly moving with his every breath. It made Lucy moan out load that she immediately regretted.

"Lucy are you okay?" After hearing her moan, Natsu got nervous, not knowing if she was hurt or not. Lucy quickly answered a yes and continued to let the water run down her body, not realizing that Natsu was watching the drops of water run down her curves. He clenched his fist, knowing he had to remain under control. He just wanted to her his name being called out of her mouth as she rode the sensations his erection gave her as he pumped into her. He wanted to make Lucy his, leaving marks and kissing her lips til they were swollen. He wanted to taste her body, her sweet wetness that he could smell.

_Wait why can I smell Lucy? What is she doing in there?_ He let his mind wander as he looked to the shower. She was still concealed by the translucent glass but he saw her hand move from between her legs, the other covering her mouth. She twitched, and removed her hand from the moist spot in between her legs. She wanted Natsu so bad but knew any chance of that was never going to happen since the incident earlier. She sighs, turning her back from the direction Natsu was sitting unaware of Natsu's movements.

Natsu felt uncomfortable since his member was starting to get hard, just smelling the vanilla her body radiated. He wanted to take her. In that shower, with her body covered in water.

"Lucy?" His voice came out hoarse. Lucy pushed the door to the shower aside a little to look at Natsu's face.

"Natsu?"

He stood up and faced her, he knew he couldn't resist her or stop himself if he went through with this. He stepped forward, looking straight into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Can i join you?" With out waiting for her answer he started to remove her clothing.

Lucy squeaked. " Natsu! You can't-"

"Why? You love me right?" Lucy stopped protesting, blushing a deep red as he removed his boxers, stepping into the shower and closing the shower door.

She turned away from him facing the wall while he stood behind her. He wanted to touch every inch of her body. He wanted her. He knew he had to contain himself though. His hand moved from his side to her waist, needing at her soft skin. Lucy gasped as Natsu's mouth moved to her neck, licking and sucking her pulse point. Lucy wiggled and moaned, pushing herself against him. He moaned into her neck.

"Natsu.. Oh Natsu." Lucy loved the way his body pressed into hers. Her words apparently turning him on as he rubbed his body against hers.

Natsu wanted to make her body roar with fire. And he was going to do that.

...

Erza woke up in Jellal's arms, feeling sore and excited. Memories of the night before ran through her head. She blushed as she made circles on his bare chest. She loved his soft skin, his body, _Him._ She snuggled closer to him realizing he was still asleep from their adventure last night. She smiled, knowing he was hers and hers only.

"Goodmorning beautiful." She smiled at his whisper. Looking up to his smile was the best feeling in the world. In Erza's world at least. Erza lowered her mouth and kissed him.

"Goodmorning." She put her fore head to his and rubbed her nose to his. He laughed looking straight into her eyes.

"I love you." Jellal cupped her face, pulling her back down to his mouth as he caressed her.

Throught their pants and moans, she wihspered, "I love you too." Their bodies coming together once again to be one.

...

Juvia was up running her thumb and down Grays hand while he played with strands of her hair.

"Juvia?"

She looked into Gray's eyes, smiling. "Yes Gray?"

"I love you. You know that right?" Gray smirked at Juvia's reaction, her face flushed such a deep red, her smile growing bigger.

"Yes. I do. And I love you too." Gray was surprised by the first person talk but smiled, knowing it came from her heart. He leaned up to Eskimo kiss her. Juvia snuggled under his chin as Gray wrapped his hands around _His_ woman's body.

...

Lucy walked to the guild with Natsu holding her hand. Lucy looked gorgeous and Natsu couldn't take his eyes off her. He left a bite mark on her neck, small enough for no one to see if they weren't examining her. He smiled, knowing she was his and his only. Lucy was happy, remembering their night together. His arms wrapped around her as she called his name all night long, loving every second of pleasure he gave her and the pleasure she gave him. He was hers. Lucy smiled to herself, pulling Natsu along. Natsu stopped all of sudden once outside the guild and pulled Lucy into a kiss.

"I love you Lucy."

Lucy smiled hugging him, Natsu arms wrapping tightly around Lucy's amazing body.

"I love you too."

"Well can you guys love each other somewhere else? I'm trying to eat already!" They turned to Gray and Juvia smiling also holding hands. Lucy and Natsu faces opened in wide O's to the couple in front of them.

"Well I guess you are a man ice princess!" Natsu laughed.

"And your not a child anymore flame brain!" Gray smirked. The boys entered the guild arguing as the girls laughed at them.

Just then Juvia stopped to look at a certain two in the corner of the guild with the Master. Erza stood with Jellal and the master, as the three looked over at the four. Juvia laughed and smiled at the scarlet headed mage. Erza returning her gaze.

They were finally happy.

**The end.**

* * *

**Yes, this is the last chapter. yes this is the longest chapter. Yes I cut off the NaLu scene, You guys were reading this for Gruvia and Jerza right ? :3 (=^.^=) I'm an evil kitten meow. lol. 3 There will be more stories soon. :3 Thanks for reading. I hate ending stories, it's so hard. -.- but anyways Thanks for reading!**


End file.
